


Six Green Trees

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: His first Christmas as a mated omega feels almost surreal, mostly because he never believed he’d see the day.





	Six Green Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people like this series, so I thought I'd write a Christmas oneshot. Happy Holidays!!!

His first Christmas as a mated omega feels almost surreal, mostly because he never believed he’d see the day. After all, he was fated to become an old spinster – but here he is, waking up cuddled against Cas, and everything is perfect.

His mate slowly opens his eyes. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas” he answers for lack of anything else to say. Suddenly, his heart feels like it’s going to burst.

Cas pulls him towards him. “Cas, we have the party to –“

He silences him with a kiss.

* * *

The party is in full swing when Cas corners him under the mistletoe. Dean half-heartedly protests because he’s supposed to since he’s an omega and everyone can see them, but he knows none of their guests believe him, and Cas is rather insistent.

The servants, who as per old Winchester custom (that Cas readily adopted) have been invited to celebrate Christmas with them, applaud.

Dean pulls back, blushing fiercely.

“That’ll be something to tell the kids” Bobby says and he hides his face in Cas’ shoulder so he won’t ruin everyone’s holidays.

After all, he knows that he most wishes for is very unlikely indeed.

**Several years later**

“For the last time“ Dean says firmly, “We are not putting up a Christmas tree for every child.”

“But Dean –“

“We have six children, Cas. Six.”

“But what if they feel – “

“Cas, Ellen’s just a baby. She won’t feel left out because her fathers don’t give her an entire Christmas tree of her own.”

It’s one of the struggles Dean didn’t see coming when he and Cas got mated. That his beloved, having grown up in a loveless household, would go crazy every Christmas season.

Granted, most of the time Dean thinks it’s utterly adorable. It’s the parts in-between when he gets annoyed that are difficult.

Like when he gets ideas like giving each of their kids their own damn Christmas tree even though three of them can’t talk properly yet and Dean is mostly just trying to make it all work with ten kids between his and his brother’s side of the family.

When he sees the frown on his mate’s face, however, he melts as always. “Hey.” He gives him a kiss. “They got us, and they got each other, and that’s all they need, alright?”

Cas looks at him then nods solemnly. “Yes, Dean.”

Now he’s the one to frown as he draws him close. “Hey. I’m all for having a merry Christmas, you know that.” He doesn’t have to mention that, once Mum died, all he did was struggle to at least make the day special for Sam. In a way, he’s having all the happy family holidays he didn’t get to have as a kid now too.

“I know”. Cas relaxes against him. “It’s just that – I never thought –“ he breaks off.

Dean understands and kisses him again. No, neither of them ever thought they would have this, but here they are. “And don’t forget Naomi and Crowley are going to arrive soon.”

As if they could keep them away, he thinks. Naomi and Crowley have become a fixture during the holidays ever since – well, ever since he had their first child, if he’s being honest; and neither of them would have it any other way.

“And you just know that they are going to spoil them rotten anyway” he continues, “So what’s the points in us putting up half a dozen trees?”

“You’re right” Cas concedes, “But why do you have to be the voice of reason? It’s Christmas.”

He sounds remarkably like Samantha when she’s feeling grumpy and he presses another kiss against his brow. “Come on, sunshine. Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Ellen and Bobby are, if anything, worse than Cas when it comes to Christmas. Jo arrived two days ago, of course, both Dean and Cas feeling that it is only right she should be here to celebrate Christmas with them, and now the kitchen looks like Winter Wonderland, with sugar everywhere.

Dean would like to say he disapproves because he’s a responsible parent, but he’s been sneaking in at all times to eat some cookies or a piece of pie too.

 “Just like when you were a boy” Bobby observes one day as Dean is quickly devouring pecan pie while Cas is busy with the kids. “Couldn’t get enough of it then, either.”

“You be silent, Robert Singer. God knows Dean deserves a little break” Ellen decides and brings him another plate. “Here, tell me what you think of the gingerbread men.”

He swallows. “Ellen, I’m already struggling to stay pretty enough for Cas –“

“If he ever things you ain’t pretty anymore, son, I’m going to chase him across the lawn.”

He doesn’t think there will ever come a time when he’ll be sorry that Cas brought Ellen and Bobby here.

* * *

 

He should have known Naomi and Crowley would not arrive quietly.

Even so, he didn’t see a freaking sleigh coming – and one full of presents at that.

“Aunt Naomi!” Cas squeaks as she sweeps into the hall. “I told you very firmly in my letter that –“

“Yes, yes you did, Cas. Now where are my nephews and nieces?”

Trust Naomi to conveniently forget there’s another generation between her and their children.

“In their playroom, but –“

And she’s gone. Dean chuckles. “Well, you tried.”

“So did I” Crowley drawls.

“Oh, milord? So that’s not your horses pulling the – and how did you get them to keep the antlers on, anyway?”

“That is a secret not for me to divulge, darling.”

As always when Crowley’s voice takes on that flirty tone Cas moves a little bit closer to Dean, but he still can’t bring himself to find his obvious jealousy anything more than adorable.

“Well, we’ll have to –“

But before he can finish the sentence, the children, accompanied by Naomi, burst into the hall, having heard about the sleigh and ready to dart outside. It’s all they can do to make them put their jackets on.

“So much for not spoiling them” Dean sighs as he watches them all but tear the vehicle apart.

“At least they’re happy, my love.”

He can’t disagree with that.

* * *

 

Sam and Jess come over for a visit on the twenty-third – it’s not really necessary that they stay under the same roof, but Dean and Sam can’t help but feel that it’s an integral part of Christmas all the same.

Late at night, when everyone else has gone to sleep, they convene in the library for a glass of eggnog. It’s a tradition they’ve upheld for years, and will for decades to come, if Dean has any say in it.

“I was rather surprised Naomi and Crowley thought of our kids too” Sam says.

“I wasn’t. Trust them to throw money out the window. There’s nothing that surprises me anymore when these two get together.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t invite Naomi that often, then” Sam jokes, but they both knew it’s an idle threat. If they didn’t invite Naomi, she’d just find a reason to come herself.

“Anyway, look at us, Sammy. Sitting here, both old mated men, talking about our children. Who would have seen it coming.”

He didn’t, that’s for sure. He thought he’d be spending his Christmas Eves trying to keep Sam’s kids at bay and knowing he’d never get mated, never have his own brood.

And then Cas came along, and everything changed.

“I always hoped” Sam says, “And you know Jess was plotting you tow getting together the second Cas sent her his first letter.”

“Oh yes, I know. She wasn’t exactly subtle about it.” Who cares. Certainly not Dean. It got him a mate after all, and a house full of loud, obnoxious, utterly wonderful children.

Sam toasts him. “But we got there, in the end. I’ll drink to that.”

And so will Dean.

* * *

 

On Christmas morning, the children are up at six am. They didn’t expect anything different, even if little Ellen seems rather confused on why she was to be awake. Give her a few years, and she’ll tear into her presents like her older siblings.

Dean and Cas went to bed rather late, after having made sure the Christmas tree (their one and only Christmas tree, as Dean made sure) looked perfect. Still, they are about as excited as the kids, so it doesn’t matter much.

At least he thinks so until Naomi and Crowley get up – all of them pretending that they come from separate beds – and their “proper Christmas presents”, as Naomi put it, are brought in. Apparently all the things in the sled were just a precursor to –

Six small Christmas trees. One for each child, and each full with toys and sweets and God knows what else.

“Cas –“ Dean mutters under his breath.

“I swear I didn’t know”.

Because that makes it so much better. But as Dean sees the kids’ face light up and – even worse – two more Christmas trees appear for him and Cas respectively, he realizes he can’t be angry about it after all.


End file.
